A Ray of Light
by Cyeshinni
Summary: Yami keeps jumping from foster family to foster family and when he just runs away from them all he finds a ray of hope that may be the only thing that can save him. YYxY COMPLETE
1. The meeting

Hi Hi:waves: Okay here is the deal, I had some people tell me to write more fics where Yami is depressed and all that good stuff. Sooooooooo, I tried again to write one but I don't think this one is as depressing as my last one. :shrugs: Reply and tell me what you think, please:smiles sweetly: Oh yeah, Yami and Yugi don't have their mind connection-thing in this story.

Okay okay, on with me story!

"" Talking out loud

'' Talking to self

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Yami swung his backpack over his shoulder before leaving his small plain room, he grabbed his three Egyptian bands from their hidden spot in the floor. In one swift motion, Yami put on his two are bands one on each arm and a bracelet on his right wrist.

As he made his way to the front and only door, he listened. Any sound from the people who had adopted him. As silence met his ears he quickly opened the door and slipped outside. Closing this door behind him, he turned and stopped quickly. Fear and horror crossed his face at the same time. There in front of him stood his foster father with a light blush that crossed over his nose as he teetered on his feet he stood looking at Yami.

"Hey, boy, where do you think your going?" He demanded as he teetered towards Yami.

Yami looked around for an escape route to get away from the drunken man. Seeing his only way, Yami quickly jumped the railing and took off running.

"Hey! Get back here!" The man yelled at him.

'If I stop he'll kill me!' Yami told himself as he kept on running. trying to lose the man any way he could.

As Yami rounded a corner, his eyes went wide as he saw a boy standing in his path. He knew as he and the boy fell to the ground that this would give his foster father enough time to catch up to him, no matter how fast Yami ran. : remember their in front of the Game Shop/house thing so the corner had light but not a lot! Thanks:

"I'm sorry!" The boy said as they both sat up.

"No, it was my fault," Yami said quickly before he stood and looked around for his foster father.

"My name is Yugi," the boy said as he smiled up at Yami. Seeing that Yami wasn't paying any attention to him Yugi gave him a once-over.

'He's really tan.' He thought to himself. 'And . . .' Yugi stared at Yami as he noticed how alike they looked. If it wasn't for the blond running through the dark parts of his hair where Yugi only had darkness, the younger boy would have thought they where twins.

"Sorry. . ." Yami said as he turned to the boy.

"Your name?" Yugi asked and Yami blinked as he looked the boy over then slowly answered.

"Yami."

"You're dark and I'm light! That's so cool!" Yugi giggled.

"Hm?"

"My name is Yugi and you're –"

"Get back here right now, boy!" A voice yelled from behind Yami.

Looking over his shoulder then back to Yugi, Yami said quickly, "Please go inside or he'll mistake you for me! Please!" Thus said Yami took off running from his look-alike. Blinking, Yugi watched Yami run then looked in the opposite direction at the man. Not liking the look in his eyes, Yugi quickly followed Yami's request. As he closed the door behind himself he watched the man run by, hot on Yami's tail.

'I hope he's going to be alright.' Yugi whispered to the silence around him.

As the sun dropped from the sky, Yami walked back onto the streets. His "father" had stopped chasing him when the first rays of light came over the buildings and Yami had hidden the day away just to make sure he wouldn't find him. The only reason that he had left his hiding spot was because of hunger. He had not had anything to eat since lunchtime the day before and he knew he had to find something to eat if he was to continue on.

He rounded another corner and saw a restaurant that looked like it would not cost much to eat there. He slowly walked over to it, his mind racing. He knew he had no money on him but . . .

"I could sell my bands," Yami said out loud as he touched the one on his wrist.

"No, you can't do that!" A determined voice said from behind him. Spinning around Yami came face to face with a smaller version of himself. "You can't sell your bands!" Yugi repeated. He grabbed Yami's wrist from him, held it and gently touched the gold band that rested there.

"Why do you care?" Yami asked softly so he did not sound mean to the boy's ears. Yugi looked up, but did not let go of his hand.

"This is all you have left of you're home, isn't it?" He replied quietly. Yami just stared at the boy. Had this boy seen into his heart? No, he could not have. No one but Yami could tell what was in his heart; what it wanted for him. "Besides, it makes you look like a pharaoh who's trying to hide," A smile crossed Yugi's childlike face as a giggle slipped out.

"A . . . pharaoh?" Yami whispered.

"Yeah! You have a dark tan that one could only get from Egypt or someplace close to it. And you're body . . ." Yugi trailed off as he noticed how thin Yami was. "Well you could put on more pounds then you'll look like something from Egypt!"

"I am from Egypt," Yami stated.

"Really!" Yugi gasped and Yami blinked then nodded. "That's so cool!" Yugi said as he finally let go of Yami's wrist and took a step backward to look at Yami again.

As Yugi tapped his chin, Yami continued to think about selling his bands. He really needed money to live and no matter how much Yugi begged him not to no matter how painful it would be for Yami to let them go, he knew some day he would have to.

"That's it!" Yugi cried and Yami flinched. "Sorry," Yugi said as his eyes softened before he continued. "I've solved your problems. You're going to stay with me!"

"I don't think you can solve all my problems." Yami said as he shook his head. "Besides I couldn't put you in harms way."

"No one will know," Yugi said as he looked around them to show Yami how few people where out that night he looked deep into in the eyes. "Please let me help you!" Yugi whispered as he grabbed Yami's hand again and held it tightly.

All the pain from the foster family flowed back into Yami's mind. All the yelling, all the beatings, all the times he had gone with-out eating. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the painful memories. He knew better than to trust people he did not know, but something in this boy's eyes made him want to trust him.

"Please?" Yugi whispered again. The sound of his voice snapped Yami back from his past. "You can stay for a few days if you like." Yugi's hold on his hand tightened again. Slowly, Yami opened his eyes and he looked deep into Yugi's, trying to find a hint of a lie and pain to follow to moment the doors closed but he did not. He found worry and a small hint of hope.

Sighing, Yami let the ends of his mouth curve up. "Only for a few days."

"Okay!" Yugi said happily as he ran behind Yami and slowly pushed him in the direction of the Game Shop.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay, there you have it! The beginning! If you think it's moving too fast and want me to slow it down, let me know, okay? I'll try to have the next part up soon! Thanks and until next time!


	2. In the dark

Hi-Hi! Thanks for taking a look at my story and to those of you who replied, I'm working on the rest of the story so I can get it to you faster! Yay for the fastness!

You know the drill so don't sue me.

'' Thoughts to self

"" speaking out loud

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You can sleep in my room!" Yugi said as he opened his bedroom door.

"Where are you going to sleep if I'm taking your bed?" Yami asked as he walked over to Yugi's bed and sat softly on it.

"I'll sleep in my Grandfather's bed. He's gone away on a trip right now and he won't be back for two more weeks." Yugi explained.

"I see," Yami replied as he let his backpack slide from his shoulders and land on the floor by his feet. Yugi watched the bag, then looked back at Yami's face.

"Are you hungry?" The smaller boy asked softly. Yami shook his head before meeting Yugi's gaze.

"Not anymore."

"I see. Well why don't you get some sleep then?" Yugi asked as he got his own pjs and walked out of the room. "Bathroom is across the hall and I'll be next door to you, okay?" He asked before he walked through the doorway. Slowly, Yami nodded and a bright smile spread across Yugi's face.

"Good night, Yami."

"G-good night," Yami stumbled over the phrase as the smaller boy left the room, shutting the door part way.

As the house fell silent, Yami let his mind wonder. He was ready and waiting for some form of beating but none came. Yami really did not think Yugi could beat him. He did not seem to be that mean. But Yami knew he could not trust anyone with a sweet face. All his foster parents had been sweet and caring when they came to get him from the foster home, but the moment the doors where closed their true colors came out.

Yami nodded, then walked to the windows and stared off into the night. What if this boy was for real? What if he really cared about him, his well being and health? Yugi seemed worried about how much weight was missing from Yami's body? And wasn't that pure joy and relief that filled the boy's eyes when Yami said he could help him? Maybe not everyone were like his foster families. Maybe there where good, caring people out there and all Yami had to do was find them. Maybe . . .

"Who am I kidding? No ones that kind. They're all mean and heartless!" He told his reflection harshly, before returning to the bed. He pulling off his sweatshirt to reveal a black sleeveless shirt and kicked off his shoes then crawled under the covers. He knew sleep would not claim him until late, so he relaxed his mind and waited for sleep.

In the hallway, Yugi sat with his back pressed against the wall and his knees pulled up close to his chest. He lowered his head and rested his chin on top of his knees. He had heard what Yami had said, and his heart fell. He had really hoped Yami had trusted him on some level but he did not. Not even in the smallest way.

"What could make someone like this?" Yugi whispered as he slowly stood and poked his head into the room. The moonlight filled enough of the room for Yugi to see that Yami had fallen asleep.

Slowly and silently, Yugi walked into the room and stopped when he reached his bed. As he watched Yami's face for any signs of awakening, something dark caught Yugi's gaze. He sat gently down, noticing the marks and bruises that covered a good percent of his arms. Slowly, Yugi traced some of the marks.

"They . . . beat him!" Yugi whispered as he looked back to Yami's face, worry clearly dancing in his eyes. He sat there looking over Yami's arms and shoulders as they lay on top of the blankets.

"And around his neck . . . !" Yugi gasped as surprise then confusion crossed his face. "But why?" He demanded of the shadows and silences as he trailed the black marks.

Yami quickly jumped up, grabbing Yugi's hand in the same motion and throwing it away from him. Yami pushed himself up against the wall as he looked around for the person who had touched him. When his eyes rested on Yugi, the smaller boy could see they where larger then normal and where filled with nothing but fear.

"Sorry . . ." He whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Yami said nothing but calmed his breathing and tried to relax as he looked straight ahead. Yugi felt bad for him and as he continued to watch Yami battle the demons inside his heart, Yugi became more determined to help him. Slowly, so he would not scare him, Yugi placed his hand over Yami's.

As Yami snapped his head to looked Yugi in the eye, surprise and fear raced across his face. Yugi flinched slightly at the fear and tighten his hold as he plastered on a smile.

"You should get some rest," He said as he stood, still holding Yami's hand. "Okay?" Yugi tilted his head to one side waiting for Yami to answer and slowly he nodded. Giving Yami's hand one last squeeze, Yugi let go of it and walked to the door, smiling back at Yami before disappearing into the hall.

Sitting still, Yami listened and heard the springs whine as Yugi crawled into his grandfather's bed. Soon after the house went silent, Yami laid down and pulled the blankets up to his chin He waited again for sleep to take him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

DONE! Yay for me! So what do you guys think? Comments on your thoughts about the story would be nice. If you think it need to slow down or something should be changed just let me know, kay?

THANK YOU!


	3. Never going to be alone

Hello I'm back! Thank you for reviewing my story! Tigrewitch all you're questions will be answer soon, just hold on, okay?

You know the deal, I don't own, you don't sue.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yami slowly open his eyes as he caught the scent of something cooking. Something good. A rumbling sound made Yami sit up and look down to his stomach. He had been hungry last night but Yugi's kindness had made him feel . . . strange and he was still hungry. He thought, as he got slowly out of bed, that he could eat everything in the kitchen.

Yami looked out the window and let the morning sun warm his face as he let everything go. His emotions, his body, and his spirit, which was soaring on the morning rays from the moment he laid eyes on it. He felt so . . . relaxed and he liked it. All those years of having to keep his emotions hidden away from the others, keep his heart cold and keeping his mind about him when things took a turn for the worse, he let it all fall off his shoulders. He let a sigh escape his lips as he turn from the window and walked out into the hallway. He couldn't let everything go no matter how hard he tired. His past wouldn't let him go. Another sigh left him as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Yugi.

Yugi had the table set for two people and about four different kinds of food sat in between, the food in the plats where stacked so high Yami had to blink a few times to make sure they where real. Turning around with another plate, Yugi smiled at Yami.

"Morning Yami!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Morning," Yami reply as he snapped out of his daze.

"I didn't know what you like so I made some of the ones I like! If you don't like anything here," he waved his hand over the food, "let me know and I can cook something else."

Yami stared at the boy. He couldn't believe what this boy had done. He had made all this food for him? No one had ever done that before, no one. Why did he do this? Why waste all this time wondering what he liked? It's not like he was going to stay much longer anyway so way be this nice. Nice things never last for long, Yami knew for fact. Blinking one more time Yami forced his lips to say something.

"You . . . cooked all this for me?"

"Yep! When you didn't eat last night so I knew you would be starving this morning," He smiled at Yami then sat down and pulled a plate of pancakes towards himself. Yami watched him for a moment then slowly seated himself in the other chair and hesitated before reaching for a plate of French toast.

Little was said while both boys ate, Yugi finish before Yami and started to clean away some of the plate on the table. Yami stopped eating as watched the boy. Stuffing the last bite into his mouth he stood and picked up some of the plates around him.

"I'll get them, Yami," Yugi said as he picked up the plates that hadn't been touched and took the other one Yami was holding.

"What are you going to do with the food?" He said softly. Yugi smiled up at him.

"Don't worry in this house food is not wasted! Put it in a dish," He took down a plastic dish and cover, "and dump the food in then put it in the freezer for another time." Yugi dropped the two dishes into the freezer then pushed it shut with his knee. ((Just to let you all know the freezer is on the bottom of the fridge, okay?)) He turn back to Yami his smile smaller now but could still be seen, played with his lips.

"What are you going to do today?"

"I'm not sure what to do . . ." Yami said as his eyes moved towards the window and locked themselves there. Yugi watch him, his eyes soften and his smile vanish. He felt bad for him and he wished there was more he could do.

Could do.

What could he do?

Yugi focused back to Yami, who hadn't moved. If he let Yami be alone the darkness around him would close him off and Yugi wouldn't be able to help. Yami's past would eat him hallow, leaving nothing but a shell. Yugi shook his head, not wanting to think about this.

"Why not come with me?" He asked softly so he wouldn't scare Yami. He jumped any way at the sound of Yugi's voice. He turn to Yugi with shock and fear flashing in his eyes. "Sorry," Yugi said.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked after a moment of tying to gather his thoughts.

"To the library. Its better then sitting here alone or I can do that some other time if you want me to stay here."

"I don't want to hold you up if you have something to do," Yami said quickly.

"I won't mind beside I still have a week before it's overdue," Yugi said as a small giggle slipped past his lips. "I always finish them before they're due."

Yami thought it over, he had wanted to sit and think but he really didn't think he was going to be able to. If Yugi stayed home, Yami had a feeling that he was going to try to keep Yami's mind from thinking about anything from the past. He sighed and decided he would go to the library with Yugi. He might find something he likes there.

"I'll go with you," Yami said as he looked into Yugi's eyes.

"Great!" Yugi said as he went to the front door and got his shoes. "Do you want to get your sweatshirt before we leave?" Yugi asked as he looked back to Yami, who had slowly followed Yugi to the door. Yami looked at his arms and nodded quickly before heading up stairs to grab it and quickly return to Yugi. He didn't like the feeling of knowing someone was waiting for him and when he did final get back to him Yami could see in his eyes he didn't mind waiting.

As the two of them left the house/game shop Yami made a mental note to never keep him waiting for long. Surely he would get beaten for that, he had before. No one liked to be kept waiting, no one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Done! So what did you guys think? Reply please and I'll try to update as quick as I can, kay?

Ja!


	4. THe darkness in ones heart

Hello hello! Thank you to those of you who replied. Sorry about taking so long but your wait is over! I know it's not long and I had plan on adding more but . . . I didn't . . . I will soon then you can reply and tell me what you think!

You know the drill: I don't own, you don't sue.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thunder crashed overhead and a big rain drop landed on the center of Yugi's fore-head, forcing the smaller boy to look up. Dark clouds filled the sky and the only light was from the lightning that flashed every minute or so. Picking up his pace and grabbing Yami's hand, Yugi hurried home.

"It wasn't supposed to rain!" He cried as he through open the door and ran inside, Yami right behind him. Just then, the sky let go and the rain came crashing down. Within seconds, everything was covered with rain and Yami stood in the doorway. He thought that the rain didn't care what it covered only that it covers everything. Size, shape, color, where it came from; it did not matter to the rain. It was there and it was going to get absorbed in water. Why couldn't people be more like the rain? Why did they have to beat those who where different? Why couldn't they just accept everyone? Why?

"Yami?" A small voice asked from behind him. Turning around, Yami found Yugi standing there watching him. He had forgotten the smaller boy was there. "You're shaking," Yugi added. When he noticed Yami wasn't going to say anything, he inquired, "Are you cold?"

"No," Yami answered as he unclenched his fists and tried to calm his body. "I was just thinking." Yami saw something flash through Yugi's eyes. Had that been worry for him? No, it could not have been. Then what was it? Yami dismissed all thoughts and answered his silent question. It had been the lightning. Yes, the lightning.

But as Yami followed Yugi into the house, he knew it had not been the lightening; there had not been any flashes for ten minutes.

Setting his books down, Yugi watched Yami as he headed for the living room. Deciding to give him some time to think, Yugi went into the kitchen to get ready for lunch.

Setting himself in front of a big window, Yami let the sound of the rain hitting the windowpane relax his body and mind. He thought of nothing and the beautiful dark silences that filled it. As the darkness covered his body, his senses faltered, his eyes glassed over and his breathing became slower but it kept its new found rhythm. The pattern of his breathing sent his mind further into the relaxing darkness.

Yugi watched him from the archway between the rooms. His childish face was filled and sadness, worry and fear. He could almost feel the darkness fill Yami's mind and sink into his heart. Slowly and silently, Yugi walked over to the older boy and sat with his back against the wall below the window. Yami's eyes remained unfocused and seemed to hold no emotion at all. As he sat there watching Yami's unfocused eyes, Yugi found himself breathing in time with Yami's. For some reason, this made Yugi smile. But when he looked back into Yami's eyes, the smile faded. He did not like the haunting look in them. Closing his eyes, Yugi listened to the soft sound of the rain. He liked the rain and the harder it came down, the more it relaxed him.

From somewhere in another room, a timer beeped. Once. Twice. Three times. Stopped for a second, then started over. Once. Twice. Three times. Slowly Yugi stood and creped from the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry for taking so long, but I haven't been in the mood to write this! I like how it came out! I hope you like it also! Please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks!

Ja


	5. The light and darkness battle

Hell-o! Thank you to those who replied! Sorry for the long wait but again I wasn't in the mood…. Anywho…. Yami and Yugi go inside their minds in this cha. And I think I might add that connection thing but I don't know. I just wanted to let you know so you don't get lost along the way. Also the light and darkness around their hearts is kinda like bars or a wall that protects but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think I should do here. Please?

Here we go!

You know you drill: I don't own, you don't sue.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yugi slowly washed the dinner dishes, him mind was on Yami. 'He hasn't talked since lunch,' He said to himself. 'He's to lost in his darkness.'

Putting the last of the clean dishes on the drying rack next to the sink, Yugi grabbed the towel that laid on the counter and dried his hands. He walked into the living room, throwing the towel onto the table as he left the room.

He plopped himself in front of Yami, making as much noise as he could. He wanted Yami to stop this; it was starting to scare him. As Yugi looked into Yami's eyes he found himself drowning in the sadness and fear that filled his heart. The darkness that surrounded his heart started to pull at Yugi and the light from around his own heart. In a clear and determined voice, Yugi called Yami back to him.

"Yami!" the smaller boy cried loudly. When this got no response, Yugi grabbed Yami's shoulders and gently shook him. "Yami wake up!" Yami only blinked.

Yugi's eyes started to water but he blinked back the tears, determined not to let them fall. 'No! Crying will not accomplish anything! Be strong, be strong for Yami!' Yugi rose up onto his knees and brought Yami's head close and almost yelled into the unfocused face.

"YAMI COME BACK!"

………………………………………….

((Change in person and place))

Yami watched in surprise as holes of light started to appear in his darkness.

"What's happening?" He demanded from the disappearing dark. They told him nothing, only continued to change. As Yami watched the last of his darkness give way to the light he took a good look around, only to find he was surrounded by light.

"What's going-," Yami started to demand again but got cut off.

"YAMI COME BACK!"

"Yugi?" Yami whispered as he turned trying to find the boy. Yugi did this. This was his light. How dare he take away his darkness! He had no right to take away his comfort! The darkness had always been there in the past and now, no matter how hard he tried, it would not return.

"YAMI COME BACK!"

"What if I don't want to!" Yami yelled up to the sky. No answer returned. "What if I wanted to stay in the darkness and it's silences? I like the darkness, and you can't stop me, understand? I LIKE THE DARKNESS!"

"Yami," A sob broke, "Come back, please."

'So he can hear me, good,' Yami thought to himself. "Call back your light!" He ordered. No reply came, but the sounds of crying could be heard even still. Slowly, just like the light had come, the darkness pushed itself through. A smile crossed his face as he watched his beautiful darkness come back to him. The smile did not stay long. Not all of the light was leaving. Most was staying.

"Yugi! Call all of it back!" Yami yelled.

"No," came a whisper. "Never."

Yami opened his eyes leaving, his mind's world and its darkness. As soon as Yami noticed the living room was starting to fill up with shadows, the sun had gone down. Looking down, Yami found Yugi clinging to him and crying.

"Yugi, let go," Yami said darkly. Gasping, Yugi flung himself off Yami and sat, staring at him.

"Yami," Yugi said weakly as he wiped away his tears. "You're back."

Yami noticed there was a small amount of joy and relief in the smaller boy's voice; this made his anger rise higher. He bowed his head and looked at him, shaking clenched hands.

"I like the darkness. Why did you invade it with your light?"

Yugi stared into Yami's eyes. Hadn't he done the right thing? Hadn't he saved Yami? But . . . 'He doesn't look happy at all about it.' Yugi thought to himself.

"The darkness kills," Yugi whispered. "I don't want you to kill yourself."

Yami's head shot up, his eyes dropped to slits. "Ever thing that I might _want_ to die after everything I've been through! Who are you to tell me not to! You have no clue of what's happen to me! No clue!"

Yugi shook his head; his voice clearly would work any more. Yami stood up and headed for the door, Yugi quickly following.

"W-w-where?" He asked shakily. Spinning around quickly, Yami faced him.

"Away. Away from you, away from your light, away from you're god damn tears!" Turning back around he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. The door had so much force, it bounced back open and Yugi watched Yami disappear into the night. With tears overflowing, Yugi's knees buckled from under him.

Why?

Why did he do that? Couldn't Yami see he was trying to help? He would never hurt him. Never!

A sob racked through his body, his eyes unfocused but still seemed to see everything. Yami's words rang through his head. Covering his ears, Yugi forced the words from his head.

'Don't listen! Don't listen!' He told himself over and over. As another sob broke through him, Yugi laid down and cried into the hard wooden floor.

"Yami . . ."


	6. From the shadows

Hello everyone! Thank you to those who review my story! I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long but grades closed on the 15th and I had some work to make up so the story had to take the back seat for a while. :tears: so sad . . . BUT! I work long and hard on this chapter because I am ending it on this chapter. If you want me to work on a sequel send some ideas to me and I'll see what I can do, okay? Alright enough taking on with the story!

You know the drill, I don't own and you don't sue.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yami ran down the streets not caring where his feet brought him as long as they brought him somewhere. Pushing himself harder Yami ran on. It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky did he stop running to breath. Gasping for air he bent over, resting his hands on his knees and staring hard at the ground.

Why? Why was he always running? He was stronger than this right? Right? No he isn't. Not once did he fight his "families" he just ran away from then. Now Yugi . . . Yugi open his house and heart to him and this is how he repaid him, by yelling at him then running away?

'What a great person I am! Nice going Yami! You did great!' He scolded himself. 'I hated the people around me because all they wanted to do was hurt me then when I find one person who just wanted to help me I crush him and run away, good going!' He stood and looked up to star at the moon as it shown down on his, his breathing under control now. Oh how strong he is, he can't do anything without running away.

"That's all I do! Run away!" He grumbled out loud. "Some Pharaoh I am!" He started to walk away then stopped. Where had that thought come from? Why did he remember that? "Yugi named me that . . ." He whispered as his eyes soften at the memory. "He was so kind to me and I yelled at him, oh man," Yami sighed turn and stopped. Was? Why had he said was? "No even if I went back now he would still be nice to me, even now." He told the moon as it smiled down on him then took off running heading for Yugi's house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yugi sat outside staring up at the night sky. His years had long ago stopped but they still threaten to spill over any second.

Why?

Why couldn't Yami see through his anger and see he was trying to help? It couldn't be that hard, no compared to what he's lived through. At the thought of the pain Yami had to endure made his tears spill over.

'Be strong!' Yugi told himself but instead he sighed as more tears fell. He couldn't be as strong as Yami and his strength was limited unlike Yami's.

"I had enough strength; I saved Yami from his darkness even if he didn't want to be saved." He said softly to the night.

Suddenly a banging from around the corner made Yugi jump and as he looked around he saw a man stumbling down the read. He kept bumping into trashcans, signs, and the walls as he came closer to Yugi. Deciding that the man didn't want to have someone watching him when he's drunk Yugi went back to watching the night slowly pass him by. As the banging grew louder Yugi found it hard and hard not to watch the man. There was something about him that Yugi recognized but not enough to remember where he had seen him.

Suddenly he stopped in front of Yugi, blinked, and took a step closer. Yugi jumped to his feet and was about to run inside when the man yelled from behind him.

"I found you, you damn kid!"

"Sir, who are you looking for?" Yugi asked as he took a step closer to his front door.

"Don't play dumb with me you Egyptian brat!" The man yelled as he reached for Yugi slowly.

'Egyptian?' Yugi thought. 'But I don't look . . .' he trailed off as he realized who did look Egyptian. 'Yami, this is your foster father!' Yugi said silently. Quickly and without much thought, Yugi moved around the man and followed the road Yami had taken earlier.

'Pleas let me find him! Let me find Yami, please!' He prayed quietly as he ran. The sound of feet slapping the pavement and the random swearing told Yugi the man was following him and also gaining on him.

'I'm not a runner! But I now know why Yami can run fast!' Yugi let a small smile cross his face but it quickly left.

"Com back here, you bastard!'

"I'm not Yami! My name is Yugi!" The boy tried.

"You can't fool me, boy! Go by any name you want, I'll still know who you are!' The man grabbed the back of Yugi's shirt and pulled; Yugi went flying off his feet and was thrown backwards. As he landed he held back a cry of pain and tried to roll to his feet but the man grabbed him by the neck and slammed him back down. Blinking back tears and trying to rid himself of the stars that now filled his eyes, Yugi clawed at the hands around his throat.

"I'm not Yami! My name is –"

"YUGI!" A voice cried. Yugi tried to focus on the speaker but the pressure on his neck made his head spin. Closing his eyes Yugi called out, "YAMI!' than darkness took hold of him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yami's heart almost stopped beating when he rounded the far corner and found his foster father chocking Yugi. Almost. Instead he filled it with hate and anger as he pushed himself to run faster. As he got closer Yami could hear Yugi talking. Good he was still alive but for how much longer? Yami noticed Yugi wasn't moving his body at all, except his arms. 'He's not a fighter!' He yelled at his "father" silently.

"I'm not Yami! My name is –"

"YUGI!' He called cutting the boy off. He was almost there Yugi had to hold on just a little while longer. He knew Yugi could he was strong, Yami had felt it.

"YAMI!" Yugi called as Yami through all his strength and weight into knocking his "father" off the boy. It worked but he didn't go far, just far enough for Yami.

"Yugi!" He cried as he knelt next to him. Shacking him gently Yami kept calling to him. "Yugi open your eyes, please! Yugi, com on, wake up now! Come on, you need to get up now!' Nothing wake him up, he stayed limp in Yami's arms. "If he dies because of you, I will kill you!" Yami growled at his foster father as he got back onto his feet.

"Two? There are two? But we only adopted one!" his "father" blinked then rubbed one eye with the back of his hand, then the other. Yami laid Yugi down gently jumped up and ran for his foster father. He called all the pain, hurt, fear, and saro he had felt all his life, he called it all back into his heart. Yami put everything he had into a punch that landed on the man's left cheek. The power sent him flying into a pile of trashcans and as the trash fell on top and around him, he laid still.

Gasping for air Yami watched his foster father for a moment to make sure her wasn't about to get up. Satisfied with his work Yami made his way to Yugi. With a great amount of care he picked up the boy, careful not to bang his right hand to much and went home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

HeeHee just kidding about this being the last chapter! I decide to make two chapters out of this one because, well, I just couldn't leave you guys waiting any longer. So you know the drill by now! Send me your thoughts on it! I love hearing from anyone who reads my stories! It helps me make them better! So… HELP ME!

Ja!


	7. The drawing

Hello, everyone! Okay first off I want to say sorry for taking so long and the I had planned on having this chapter up on the 16th of May (my b-day! Woot! . . . . Oh so long ago!) But I was side-tracked by my grades. I know this is not the best reason for ignoring all of you (sorry) but in my parent's eyes, grades count more. So, without anything else to stop me, here's the 7th chapter.

You know the drill: I don't own, you don't sue.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yugi woke up as the light danced on his closed eyelids. Grumbling he rolled over and scrunched further under the blankets but, as he inched his head down so his chin touched his collar bone, pain raced around his neck. Gasping, Yugi threw himself into a sitting position, his hands flying to his throat. As his fingers met tender skin a cry escaped his lips.

"Still hurts?" A soft spoken voice asked from the floor. Looking down, Yugi found Yami lying on his stomach. His head rested on his arms as the crossed each other and his eyes closed.

'How . . . ?" Yugi started to ask silently, but stopped himself as he remembered his cry of pain that Yami have heard. Weakly Yugi answered, "Yes." He did not shake his head in fear the pain would return, and because Yami's eyes where closed. Getting out of bed and watching where he stepped, Yugi made his was to his mirror. Black and blue fingerprints wrapped around his neck. Gently, he traced then with his own fingers.

"You're pale. Are you alright?" Yami question from the floor. Turning, Yugi found him sitting Indian style, his eyes watching him. Taking one step at a time, Yugi walked over to him. When he knelt down to be eye level with Yami, he dove into Yami's chest, tears overflowing.

Yami nearly jumped high enough to land on the bed behind him. Blinking and slowly wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, Yami noticed Yugi's tears but could not figure out why. Wasn't Yugi mad at him for running away? If he was not mad about that, then surly he was for his "father" trying to kill him. Where those tears of suffering because he didn't know how to release his anger?

No.

Those tears where of pain not anger, If they where of anger, then Yugi would not be holding onto him this tightly.

"Don't put to much pressure on your neck," Yami advised quietly and he felt Yugi's head shift positions. Gently Yami laid his head on top of Yugi's and tightened his hold on the boy. Closing his eyes, Yami rocked slightly, trying to calm the younger boy down.

A hiccup escaped Yugi's lips as his sobs slowed down. When they had all but stopped, Yugi whispered, "I'm sorry."

Yami's eyes shot open and he tried to look at the boy in his arms. Why? Why was he sorry? It should be him not Yugi who was sorry. It was his "father" after all.

"Why are you sorry?" Yami whispered. Surly he would not blame himself for what had happened.

"I invaded your darkness and didn't stop when you told me to." Yugi said as he forced his sobs and hiccups down. He rested his head on Yami's shoulder as he continued. "If I had left you alone like you wanted you might not have run away and your foster father would have never soon you or anyone that looks like you. If I had left you in your darkness-"

Yami sighed. "If you hadn't interfered when you did, I might not be here. As for my foster father, forget him! He's going to rot in hell. Anubis will make sure of that!" Yami gave a small nod to show he was not joking. A smile, however small, crossed Yugi's lips. "Yugi, no one has ever cared what I did or if I was well; no on but you. It didn't bother you that I was full of darkness and was mean to you at times. You saw past all that and didn't judge me because of those flaws. You tried to find the real me and, because of that, I owe you so much." The change in Yami's voice made Yugi sit up straighter to get a better look at him. As he moved, he felt Yami's arms drop away to rest on the floor beside him. Yami's head was bowed slightly and his eyes were closed again.

"I saw your heart; it hadn't been eaten by the darkness." Yugi whispered. Yami only nodded.

"Please don't blame yourself for what's happened," Yami said quietly as he looked into Yugi's eyes. 'This boy is to pure to have something like blame in his heart.' Yami thought. 'The guilt could kill his gentle heart and, with him thinking it was his fault, only makes this worse. When in truth, this was so far from his hands he could not have changed anything; even if he wanted to. But . . . he changed something that had been out my control for a long time. He battle my darkness and . . . won.'

"You're so strong, Yugi," Yami said. Yugi shook his head, making his bangs swing from side to side.

"We're both brave and strong," He said smiling, his eyes dancing. "It took both of our strengths and all of our hearts to overcome your past."

"Past . . ." Yami whispered as surprise and sock slipped into his eyes.

"Yes, past. What's done is done; we can't change that. The only thing we can change is our future. So, let go of all those families who didn't want you. Forget all the pain and fear the darkness brought. Just let it all go."

Yami bowed his head as tears spilled over and began to fall. "I-" He started.

"I'll help you as much as you need me to," Yugi interrupted. Yami looked up quickly, the morning sun dancing off his tears. Yugi wiped then away. "Always."

"Alright," Yami said with a nod and Yugi's face brightened.

"You know, for me to help you, your going to have to be close." Yugi said, tapping his chin. "Talking over the phone, e-mailing, and mailing just doesn't have the same feeling as being there in person." His eyes brightened even more. "You can stay here with me!" HE grabbed Yami's hands. "Okay?"

"What about you're Grandfather?" Yami questioned as re remembered who else lived in the house.

"He won't mind." Yugi said as he stood and tugged at Yami's hands, signaling for him to stand as well. When Yami had risen to hid feet, Yugi pulled him downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked, as he let go of Yami and went to get a pan. Yami remembering the last breakfast, walking over to the freezer and pulled out the dish full of waffles. Holding then up for Yugi to see, Yami let a small smile cross his face. Smiling back at him, Yugi took the waffles from him and plopped them into the warm pan. Yami got the plates, forks, knives, and syrup with Yugi's help and set the table.

………………………………………………………..……to lazy to write them eating

After the breakfast dishes where cleaned, dried and put away, Yugi went into the livingroom. Yami, not sure on what to do, followed him slowly. He watched as Yugi sat in one of the armchairs and opened one of the books he had gotten the previous day. Wanting to do something also, but not knowing what, Yami just stared out the window at one of the trees. He began to trace the outline of the leaves without realizing what he was doing.

Yugi looked over when he didn't see Yami moving at the edge of his vision. Finding him just deep within thought and not depressed, Yugi let out the breath he did not know he had been holding.

"Yami?" The smaller boy inquired. Pulling back from thought, Yami snapped his eyes to his aibou.

"Sorry . . ." Yami said, looking away and shifting his weight from side to side.

"It's alright." Yugi said with a smile, and then returned to his book.

"Um . . . Yugi?" Yugi had just found his place when he heard Yami say his name.

Looking up at him Yugi asked, "Yes?"

"Do you have any blank paper I could use?"

Yugi smiled; doggie-eared his book, and went to fetch the things Yami would need. Upon Returning, Yugi found Yami in front of the window, staring at something he could not see. Yami turned when he heard Yugi return and smiled his thanks to the boy.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I just brought you a pencil."

"Thank you," Yami said, taking the materials.

"You're welcome." Yugi returned to his chair and book as Yami stayed where he was. As Yugi lost himself into his book, Yami looked at the objects in his hand. Yugi had also brought him a hard cover book to lay his paper on top, and a sharpened number two pencil. He smiled at the boy's kindness, and then settled himself down a he laid out his paper and began to work.

Slowly and whit careful lines Yami began to draw the outlines of his subject. He kept his mind focused on drawing. The image of what he was drawing remained in his mind so he would not need to look until he was finished. With care, Yami started on the background then foreground so he would not over do anything on details. He let the image flow from his mind, down to his finger tips and finally spill upon the paper.

As he finished his work, he sat back and gave it an once-over. Yami noticed that it was starting to get dark outside and Yugi had turned on a lamp. He looked over to the boy and found him in the same spot, still reading. Yami noticed an empty plate beside Yugi, on the table. Looking beside himself, Yami found a plate and its contents.

"I didn't want to bother you. You seemed to be concentrating pretty hard on that drawing," Yugi said, as Yami's eyes fell on him.

"Thanks." Yami said, looking down at his drawing before picking up his sandwich. Yugi went back to his reading as Yami balanced his paper on one knee and added touch ups. As he did so, he continued to munch on the food at his side.

"Um, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes?" The boy replied, raising his head and marking his spot with a finger.

"What do you like more: black and white, or colors?"

"It depends on the picture," He answered after a moment. Looking at his image before him, Yami sighed. Yugi watched his silently. He had been a little nervous when Yami had not moved. He had to reassure himself (more then once) that Yami was find by watching his, like he did now. Losing yourself in reading and drawing are different than losing yourself in the darkness. It took all the control Yugi could muster to keep from going over and shaking the older boy. Yes, Yami's eyes and hands kept moving: one drawing, the other follow the movements. For him not to look up when Yugi had moved around the room put worry into the smaller boy's heart. Only after watching him did Yugi slowly start to relax. He watched Yami's eyes jump back and forth and his hand glide across the paper. He could not see what Yami had been working on from where he sat, even he brought Yami's food to him the image was obscured. As Yugi saw the image over Yami's shoulder, he could not tell what the picture resembled but Yami knew, Yugi could tell.

'This is going to take some getting use to.' Yugi thought to himself. The younger boy watched Yami as he darkened his lines with the pencil. Smiling, Yugi put his book down and went into the other room.

When he returned he saw Yami watching him and as he walked over, Yami pull his drawing close to his chest. Yugi wondered why Yami did that but pushed the thought from his mind. Yami must not like this work: a good deal of creative minds were like that. Yugi held up a black fine tipped pen before handing it over.

"Thanks." Yami accepted with a small smile.

Yugi nodded then said, "I have to get cleaned up. You can if you want, and after we can put together your bed, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be here trying to fix this." Yami answered, tapping the back of his drawing and confirming Yugi's thought about creative minds. As Yugi left, Yami again lost himself in the lines and curves of the drawing. It had to be prefect (or as close as he could get it). With the completion of the inking part, Yami began erasing the pencil marks that could be seen. With a smile, Yami held it out to get a better look at what he had created.

"Perfect." He whispered. Just then, Yami heard his name being called from upstairs. Getting up and walking to the base of the stairwell Yami saw Yugi at the. He was rapped in a big towel that hung down past his knees.

"Showers all yours." The boy said, and then walked into his room to get dressed. Placing his drawing inside the book he had been using, Yami set it on the counter before he headed upstairs to get washed up.

……………………………………..………… again with the laziness and not knowing

Yami walked into Yugi's room, his clothes draped over his arm as the other held onto the towel. He was planning on put his clothes back on when he saw a top and bottom to pjs lay on Yugi's bed. Guessing that they where for him, Yami began to put them on. They where a little big for him, but he was not complaining. He folded his clothes and laid them on the computer chair before walking downstairs to find Yugi.

"Good. They do fit you! Yugi said when Yami entered the livingroom.

"I didn't think they would." Yami responded as he looked down at himself. "Don't take this wrong, but you're almost a whole head shorter then me."

"I know." Yugi replied with a smile. "My grandfather bought those for me I hope that I would grow, that was almost a year ago. I'm glade they fit you, though." Yami nodded. "Let's put your bed together now." Both headed upstairs again. Yugi stopped at the hallway closet to grab some blankets and a pillow before continuing to his room.

"You can stay in here with me, if you don't mind." Yugi told the other boy as he looked back at Yami, who shook his head.

"I don't mind."

Yugi reached under his bed and pulled out a thin roll-away mattress. He sighed at the sight of it.

"Sorry. I didn't think it would be this bad."

"It's going to be more then I had before, so don't worry about it." Yami said as he began to spread the blankets out on top.

"Really?" Yugi gasped.

Yami nodded. "They didn't see the need of buying any kind of bedding for me. They thought because I'm from Egypt, I don't sleep in a bed; only the ground with a blanket to cover up with."

"Well, I'm sure my grandfather and I could buy you a bed for you!" Yugi said happily as he jumped up into his bed. Yami sat on top his own.

"That's kind of you, but I could never ask you to use your money on me. Just being allowed to stay here will be fine." Yami said.

Yugi stared at the older boy as he sat in front of him, his eyes closed and head bowed. "If you live here with us, you are part of the family; which means, we can (and will) spend money on you to give you the things you need." Yami looked up and Yugi smiled. "I'm sure my grandfather would say the same things."

Yami slowly nodded. "Alright, if you must," He smiled.

"Good. Now that that's settled . . ." Yugi grabbed his pillow and flung it at Yami, who was hit right in the face. "Bulls eye!" cried Yugi, before giggles overtook him.

"Oh yeah!" Yami challenged throwing Yugi's pillow back to him, then his own. Yugi rolled over, his pillow sailing over his head but Yami's hit the side of his face.

Ad the assault on each other continues, pillows filled the air and the boys' laughter rang thought out the house. The laughter soon grew quiet as the phone's ring echoed throughout the house. It was followed by a deafening silence. Getting up, Yugi ran to get the phone before the person hung up. Yami slowly followed his aibou down the stairs. He did not want to be rude by eavesdropping, but more importantly, he did not want to be left alone upstairs in Yugi's bedroom.

When he reached the bottom step, his attention focused on Yugi as his voice changed and sorrow ran though it.

"But, grandfather, you don't- . . . Yes, sir . . . He's not bad! . . . Grandfather, he saved me . . ." Yugi gently set the receiver down on the cradle. As he turned and faced Yami, he forced a smile. "My grandfather is coming home sooner then he planned. He'll be home in three hours. I can't wait to see him!"

"Then why does it look like you're about to cry?" Yami asked.

"I'm not about to cry!" The younger boy exclaimed before heading for the livingroom. He plopped himself down in the armchair and grabbed his book.

"Yugi," Yami said as he pulled Yugi's book down to rest in his lap. "I've learned over the year hot to recognize sorrow, and you, my little hikari, are full of it."

"I'm not going to cry. And I'm not sad, or filled with sorrow, as you put it." A tear betrayed Yugi as it fell, only to be followed by others. Yami wiped them away before sliding into the chair with the smaller boy. ((A.N: you know those really BIG armchairs? It's one of those!)) Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder as the older boy wrapped his arms around him. Whispering soothing words into the boy's ear, Yami rubbed his back, trying to calm him. It bothered him to see the boy who had overcome his darkness, in tears over some words someone said over the phone.

"Yugi?"

"He wanted me to . . . kick you out . . . he thought you would . . . hurt me." Yugi said between sobs. Yami did not need to be told who 'he' was; he knew.

"Are you going to?" Fear slipped into Yami's heart. If he was thrown out, where would be go? He did not think anyone would be as kind as Yugi had and give him a place to stay.

"No!" Yugi cried as he lifted his head to look at Yami. "You save my life! I'm not going to let you leave when I know you have no place to go!"

"How are you going to make your grandfather see things the way you do?" He said, wiping the remaining tears away.

"I'll tell him what happened last night and how you saved me. If he needs more reasons I'll tell him . . . I'll tell him . . ." Yugi trailed off, trying to find the right words. Yami waited, not wanting to rust him, but hoping he could find something stronger reasons for him to stay. He really did not believe Yugi's grandfather would let him stay merely because he saved his grandson's life. No one was that willing to repay their debt that way.

"We'll have to wait and see. Hikari," Yami said as he rested his head on top of the boy's.

……………………………………………..Waiting and waiting and Ah! More waiting


	8. A friend and a family

1I have a few things to say before this story continues. First off. This is the last chapter. I will be ending it with this one so I tired to make it really good for you all. Second, I would like to say sorry for taking so long but I really didn't want this to be finished so I've been holding off on writing it :bows: sorry. I know everything has to end at some point in time but I like this story and didn't want it to stop. On top of this all I've been working two jobs (one of the weekdays and one on the weekends) and really haven't had the time to write anything but now I'm on vacation so I have some time to write for you. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes but I've lost my reviewer and her e-mail address . . . One more thing this story gets a little... "supernatural"... that may not be the right word for it but you have been warned!

I think I've talked enough . . .

Hopefully you all remember where I left off in the last chapter! If not go back and read the ending again!

You know the drill; I don't own, and you don't sue!

' ' thoughts

" " speaking out loud

four hours' later

Yugi's grandfather walked through the door, shacking off the chill from the night as it clung to him. As he set down his bags and kicked off his shoes, comfort warmed his body and heart. He was home with his grandson again. Yeah, he might have only been gone a week from Yugi but seeing how Yugi is his only grandchild a week felt much longer the normal.

"Yugi, I'm home!" He called deeper into the house as he hung up his coat. When he didn't get any responses he made his way into the kitchen to see if Yugi had left a note explaining his absence. "Yugi?" he called again when he found nothing in the kitchen. He made his way into the living room and was about to head upstairs when something caught his attention. Walking around the couch, he found his grandson fast asleep against someone who could have passed as his twin.

Sugoroku stood there watching them sleep. Hadn't he told Yugi to kick this person out? Didn't he warn Yugi that he could hurt him, even kill? He knew his grandson was smart so why was this person still here? More questions ran though his mind, all wanting answers that he couldn't think of.

Walking over to the sleeping pare he noticed the boy's arms rapped around Yugi as if he was protecting him from someone or something. His Yugi didn't need protection, he's strong and can stand up for himself. He didn't need someone to hold his hand and help him alone. He would know because Yugi told him so many times.

"Yugi? Time to wake up." Sugoroku said as he shook his grandson. Yugi's eyes fluttered open as Yami's shot wide open, fear filling them. Yugi smiled at his grandfather and jumped out of the chair and Yami's protection, to give him a hug.

"Welcome home Grandpa!"

"Thank you, Yugi." He replied hugging Yugi tightly.

Yami sat there trying not to watch the scene before him. He felt out of place, like he shouldn't be able to watch such a touching moment between family members. No one had ever hugged him like that. A true loving embrace, where the heart of the people hugging can be felt and understood. Yeah, the people that adopted him hugged him in front of the social workers and other people when they "checked" up on him but their hugs where never like this.

As the two let go of each other, Sugoroku's eyes landed on Yami. He noticed the young man's eyes as they glassed over and filled with pain from his past. He wanted to feel sorry for the boy but he reminded himself that this "boy" could have hurt his only grandchild. That thought alone turned his heart to ice.

"Yugi, is this the boy that I told you to get rid of?" He asked his grandson, his voice cold. Yugi looked shocked at his grandfather. Never had he heard him speak this way. His voice was normally warm and welcoming but suddenly it seemed there was never any warmth within his grandfather's voice. As if his grandfather had turned into a different person all together. Why all of a sudden? Why was his angry? Yami hadn't hurt him, Yugi knew Yami would never have hurt him. Never.

"Yes, this is him," He said meeting Sugoroku's cold eyes with his determine ones.

Yami snapped back from his past as he heard Yugi answer his grandfather. Looked at the smaller boy, Yami notice him standing straighter and his head held up high. Why was Yugi defending him? He was going to get in trouble for ignoring his grandfather's orders. Yami didn't want to come between family members like this.

"He needs my help, Grandpa, and I couldn't let him try to fight it on his own."

"I'm sure he has in the past and he would have done it again. Yugi, he could have hurt you!"

"You don't understand! He wasn't going to hurt me when he was in pain! There was to much darkness in his heart! It would have killed him if I hadn't helped!" Yugi cried at his grandfather. Sugoroku knew what Yugi was talking about when he talked about the darkness inside someone's heart. Yugi's mother talked and helped a lot of people who had it but he really didn't think Yugi would have gained that part of her. Well, he hoped not, anyway.

"If he was so far gone, you should have just left him alone! In his state he could have lost control and killed you without even knowing it was you!"

"No, I wouldn't have . . ." Yami whispered not looking at anyone but the floor at his feet. "Your Grandson is nothing but light, making it hard for me to let myself lose control. The moment I did Yugi's light would have driven the darkness back until I could gain control of it again. I never would have gotten to hurt him . . . not that I ever would . . ."

"You don't understand what you're muttering about!" Sugoroku said as his gaze turned on Yami. In truth he knew _exactly_ what Yami was talking about. Yugi's mother had explained it to him many times before. Almost in the exact words Yami had just say but he had seen some lose control even when Yugi's mother was around. He knew this boy could have hurt Yugi no matter how bright his inner light was. Or how strong.

"His heart was always there, making his light stronger then my darkness." Yami continued as if Yugi's grandfather hadn't even said anything. "His heart never waved or faulted. He never lost his determination to help me, no matter how far I dug myself into my darkness. He would always find me and help me. He saved my life from the depression and its dangers. For the alone I own him so much."

Yugi's eyes soften as he took a set closer to Yami and landed his right hand on the older boy's arm. "You own me nothing, all I wanted to do was help you. That's enough for me, that's all I wanted."

"I know but I feel as if I should have helped you more or some how make it up to you." Yami said as he looked into Yugi's eyes. A small smile formed on the younger boy's face.

"I want nothing from you, Yami, I just wanted to help you and you let me."

A tear slipped from Yami's eyes as his hold over his emotions broke and crumbled. After all the years of his hard work of building a wall around his heart so he couldn't be hurt and all it took was only seconds for this small boy to brake his work it to small titty pieces. Yugi pulled Yami into a hug and held onto him tightly. Yami returned to hold, hiding his face in Yugi's neck.

Sugoroku watched them for a moment then walked out of the room and headed for his bedroom. He need to think and organize his thoughts. Yami wasn't what he was expecting and he was not paraded for Yugi's inner light and heart to be this strong.

After a moment pasted Yami had gain back some control of his emotions, stopping the tears from running and Yugi let go of him. A worm smile filled his face as he looked Yami in the eyes. Yami returned then smile then slowly on the coach.

"You're Grandfather doesn't like me," Yami said softly.

"He's normally not that cold towards people." Yugi answered as he sat besides the older boy.

"Yugi . . . " Yami asked as his thoughts raced inside his head.

"Yes?"

"Do you have cousins? Or older siblings?"

"No . . . I'm all that he has for grandchildren. Why do you ask?" Yugi question and looked at him as Yami let out a sigh.

"He's over protective of you because you're all he as. He has no other Grandchildren the spend time with. He has no children of his own, I'm guessing," Yugi nodded here. "So you two really are the only two left of your family."

Yugi sighed as he laid back against the coach. He knew that all he had was his Grandfather and how at times he missed not having other family members but he really hadn't stopped and thought about how his Grandfather was taking all this. Yeah, it had been almost 6 years since his parents had died and longer for his Grandmother but didn't time heal all wounds? Did Sugoroku still have open wounds on his heart? Where they bleeding after all this time?

Yugi slowly shook his head. He's Grandfather wouldn't let something like this keep him down for long or let it clow his mind. Or rather he hoped not.

Yami stared ahead of them and out the window just left of the fireplace. It was raining again and as he watched the droplets fall, his body relaxed and his mind let most of his worries leave. Why did the rain sooth him? How could it always relax him not matter what's going on? How could it always clear his troubled mind? Letting him think straight and gaining back his wits.

A thought struck him then. The rain knew his pain, knew what he was going through and knew how to calm and comfort him. It knew how to make the dark-hearted boy remember who he was and never let him loose himself completely in the darkness.

As Yugi pulled himself out of his mind and came back to the real world, he notice Yami staring off at something outside. Looking as well Yugi notice the rain and seeing the calming element drip from the heavens above made the younger boy remember Yami's drawing.

"Hey, Yami?" The boy whispered.

"Yeah?" Yami asked in the same kind of voice.

"Can I see that drawing of yours?" Yugi asked, dropping his voice so Yami could just barley hear his words. Looking over at the boy that sat next to him, Yami watched him as Yugi watched the rain fall. After a moment of thinking and coming up with nothing that could hurt him, Yami got up and went in search of the drawing.

After locating it, Yami made his way back into the living room. His eyes on the drawing, his heart now raced. He was scared? Or nerves? Why should he be? What could Yugi say that how hurt his heart? Make it bleed again? Yami never got his answer for he rounded the corner and was inside the living room.

Yugi wait and watch the doorway. Had he really gone and got it? Was he going to show him something that might show Yugi a little more of the older boy's heart? Yugi held his breath as Yami came back, holding the picture he had worked on earlier.

Sitting down with the image to his chest, Yami let a sigh leave his lips then handed it to Yugi. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the smaller boy's reaction to his gift.

Yugi gasped as his eyes fell upon the image before him. It was a picture of himself sitting in one of the armchairs reading. Every line was perfect and it was shaded just right so it looked like some professional drew it, not a dark infested heart of a boy. Touching it softly, Yugi ran his fingertips over the picture, drinking it all in as best as he could.

'His heart went into this drawing. . .' He thought to himself. Quickly Yugi brought his head up and looked at the close-eyes boy that sat beside him. "Yami, this is beautiful . . ." his whispered. Yami snapped his head up at Yugi's words.

"You really think so?"

Yugi just nodded as he looked at the image once more.

"They all said it was a waist of time, that I should try and learn something useful but I enjoy drawing. I get to forget when I draw, everything around me."

"I hope you don't forget to much or you might forget me!" Yugi said as he smiled at Yami.

"I would never forget you, Yugi, not after everything you've done." Yami answered back with a smaller smile then Yugi's. Yugi get a giggle go before looking again at the picture in his hands. "If you like it so much you can have it..." Yami whispered to him.

Yugi head shoot up and he stared at Yami wide-eye. "I can have it? Are you sure!"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh, thank you, Yami!" Yugi said before hugging the older boy carefully so he didn't destroy the precious art work. Yami returned the hug somewhat. He might have been hugged by Yugi a great deal but he still wasn't use to it.

'I could try and learn to be if I could stay here . . .' Yami's thought trailed off.

"I hope you can stay, Yami, I don't want you to go!" Yugi spoke as if he was reading Yami's thoughts, only his voice was muffled because of him speaking into Yami's chest but Yami heard the words and was wishing the same with all his heart.

To finally have someone who cared about him only to sit there and wait for his Grandfather to decide if he could stay or not. It was killing him, he need to know now! He was trying to prepare his heart and mind for the rejection but he couldn't bring himself to admit that he might soon loose Yugi and his kind heart. Who else would take him in like Yugi had? Yami really didn't think there was anyone out in the world like Yugi. Yugi was something special one of a kind, kind of people. The ones that are hard to find, one out of some high number that had a heart and cared for others besides himself. An angel.

Yami hugged Yugi tighter not wanting to loose his one of a kind. He wanted to be one of the luckily ones that found one of the angels. Yami had suffered enough, he had paid in blood and emotions, he thought now God would pay up.

Sugoroku watched the two from the bottom of the stairwell. His left hand rested on the wall and the other on his chest, over his heart. That smile. Yugi has never smiled like that around him or any of his friends. His eyes never danced like they did now, his spirits where never this high. All this change because of that boy. That boy was in need of help and Yugi helped him but what Yugi didn't know was that the boy had helped him as well. Without even knowing what was going on, Yami had taught Yugi that he was not the only person out there that went through hard times. True Yami had suffered more then little Yugi had but from the looks of things it didn't matter. They where there together, being each other's pallor of strength.

Letting out a small sigh Sugoroku made his way over to the boys.

"Yugi?"

At the sound of his Grandfather's voice Yugi let go of Yami and faced the old man. Yami noticed quickly that Yugi was ready to defend him at all cost.

"Don't get all ready for a war, Yugi, that's not why I came back here."

"You came to tell us that Yami has to leave, didn't you?" Yugi asked his heart braking as Yami flinched at the words spoken. Sugoroku saw and felt the sadness that suddenly filled the room. All of it coming from the two boys in front of him.

"Yes and no." the old man replied. Both boys stared at him, almost making Sugoroku laugh at the sight. "Do you have any other place to go, boy?"

"His name is Yami, Grandpa," Yugi said softly as Yami shook his head to Sugoroku's question.

"He has a mouth, let him use it." Answered Yugi's Grandfather. "Yami, is it?"

"Yes, sir,"Yami whispered as he shifted on the coach. Why was he taking so long in telling Yami his fait? If he didn't speak soon he was going to–

"You can stay but only if...!" Grandpa said, his eye's on the boy's, waiting for their reaction. The only thing he got was Yugi grabbing Yami's hand and Yami holding it tightly. This make Sugoroku smile. "You have to earn your keep. I don't care really how you do it as long as it's not illegal. Have any talents?"

"Drawing. . . I can draw."

"Good! I'm not sure how quickly a job can be found in that kind of craft but I'm sure Yugi could help you."

"I would be glad to . . ."

"Good. For the time being, Yami you're going to sleep right where your butt is. I don't want you sleeping in Yugi's room, not until I feel safer around you. . . you must understand where I'm coming from. . ."

"I do and I don't mind sleeping here, Sugoroku," Yami said softly as he smiled at the old man. "I know what it's like to have only one other family member and I know what its like to loose them but place understand me. I would never hurt you're Grandson for two reasons. One: I would never wish for anyone to feel what it's like to loose that person. Two: no matter how much darkness I have I would never let it hurt Yugi. Never, as long as I can fight it and win each time. You're Grandson has given me the strength that I needed to over come my depression and it's darkness. If I loose him now . . . I could fall back into the shadows that await me." Yami held onto Yugi's hand with both of his, now. "And I don't want to go back there . . . ever again."

Sugoroku listen with his heart to the young man's words, just like his daughter had told him to, oh so long ago. He heard all the sorrow, all the fear, all the confusion and the lost sound in his voice. With a knowing heart he open his eyes and say a lost boy in need of someone to take care of him and a family that would be there for him. Sending off a silent pray to his daughter, Sugoroku thanked Yami for sharing his pain and welcomed him to the family.

The end

THERE YOU GO! That's the end, people! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. You still have to review even though it's the last chapter. I must know what people think about this story of mine.

Thank you!


	9. Sequel

Hokay, gang, so here is the deal. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about ending "A Ray of Light" the way I did. I, uh, rushed the ending, badly. . It made me cringed when I reread it! I'M SO SORRY!

So to make it up to you all (though I don't think anything could o.O), I wrote a sequel!

Ta da!

This sequel is dedicated to:

Masami Mistress Of Fire and Damion - lol, thanks, Damion, for saving me from her ^__^ Hope both of you like this!

Atemu Yugi Lover34 - Thanks for the review, even if it is late! Lol, its not like I'd know the difference. I think it would be almost impossible for Yugi and Yami to not be friends... or something more, lol!

aku_tenshi - Thanks for the advise! I haven't put it to use for this story yet, but in some of my other stories, I kept it in mind and use it! I had a beta, but lost her... I'm on a never ending quest to find her again! XD

Protector of the Nameless - I'm glad you like this story!

Luvanime4life - Thank you so much! I'll never stop writing! Not even if my fingers break and fall off!.... o.O Eh, okay so maybe one day I will, but until then, I wont! Lol

Rosutoki-chan - Please don't harm me! Lol, here is your sequel, as ordered! 3 I hope you know its because of you, I even thought up this sequel. It just kinda popped in to my head as I read you... review. I really had no ambition to make one only because I couldn't think of where everyone would be in life, ya know?

XlightForeverX - Thanks, glad you liked it!

Dark-Young-Link - eh, how about a sequel instead? Lol, not sure how many others I might be writing.

Amyrose300 - I'm sorry for the OOC, I didn't notice it was that bad until I went back and reread it. O.o Also, I don't write sex fics, I like to keep it clean and oozing sweetness so everyone can read it!

And to anyone I might have missed! You all rock my socks! ^__________^

Also, I'm planting a challenge somewhere in this story. I'll inform you at the end what it is, but can you guess what it is before then?

...............................................................................................................................................................

A hard sharp knock on the door, forced Yugi to pause in flipping his hamburger and glance at the back of the closed door, as if he would be able to see who was on the other side. Blinking at his habit and rotating his wrist to complete his previous action, he set his spatula aside and made his way to the door, just a the person on the other side knocked again.

"Hello," Yugi greeted once the door was opened.

The mailman nodded in return at the young man. "Yami Motou?" he asked with a slit tilt to his head.

Yugi smiled. A few weeks after Yami moved in, the two boys quickly noticed when one went out into public without the other they were getting mixed up. It didn't bother Yugi, he would just smile back and correct them. It did bother Yami and he would correct them each time, but he couldn't help to wonder how these people could mix the two of them up. He knew they looked alike, but there were some differences. Like Yami was much taller than Yugi and Yugi's attitude was very happy-go-lucky and smiles all around and for everyone, unlike Yami, who kept to himself when he went out.

It got to the point that the boys didn't leave the house without the other, just to save themselves the trouble of correcting their neighbors. Two months later, Sugoroku finished all the adoption paper work and Yami, a few weeks after, finally had a family of his own that actually cared about him.

"Nope. Nice try Oija."

"Yugi," Oija clarified and corrected himself as he nodded. "You two look too much alike," he defended himself as he handed over a large pale orange manilla envelop.

"We know," Yugi laughed as he reached out to take the envelop. "But Yami has blonde strips running through the middle of his spikes," Yugi reminded Oija as he pointed up at his own spikes. The weight of the envelop, when placed in his hand, surprised the young man causing him to blink up at the old mailman, who just grinned in return.

"I'm glad your one of my first stops in this rout," he chuckled as he stepped back. "Would have been bad for my back to carry that all the way to the end." He waved then turned and continued onto the next house.

"Thanks, Oija!" Yugi called after him before stepping back inside and closed the door. With quick steps, Yugi returned to the kitchen and set the envelop on the table as he pasted it. He turn off the stove and flip his hamburger out of the pan and onto the bun waiting for it. Placing the pan on one of the back ringers, Yugi picked up his plate and tucked the monstrosity of an envelop under his right arm. He left the kitchen and entered the living room, where he found his look-a-like, sitting cross legged next to one of the windows with his sketch pad resting on one of his knees and his hand gliding over the open, soon to be covered, page.

Yugi smiled at the sight.

The first thing Yami had bought with his own money was drawing equipment. The next was clothes, when he quickly found out he couldn't make it through the week on three sets of clothing. Especially with his part-time job, where he was always working with paints. He would always come home dirty, even though he had on an apron while at work, and had to put his cloths in the wash or suffer the consequences of dried paint.

Setting his plate on the coffee table, Yugi made his way over to silent artist. "Something came for you in the mail, Yami."

Pausing the movement of his hand before he looking up, Yami blinked at the thick envelop in Yugi's hands as the younger boy knelt in front of him.

Yugi giggled. "Its heavy too."

Yami set aside his sketch pad in favor of the package, which he set in his lap. "It doesn't say who sent it," he said as he turned it over and broke the seal, which had been taped close. Pulling out a inch thick stack of papers, Yami found a letter on top. Taking the letter and handing the rest to Yugi, Yami began to read.

"_Yami Motou,_

_A friend of the CO of Kiba Corps, has informed the company of your artistic abilities in the highest regard. We would like to extend a challenge to you to see if your talent is what we're looking for. Enclosed with this letter is the rough design sheets for each Card. Pick several and based off the description given, draw what you see. _

_In the back of the pile is another envelop, slip your drawings inside and send it. If we like what you have come up with, we'll be in touch to set up a meeting to discuss your contract for the rest of the Cards._

_The develop Team._

Yami blinked down in confusion at the paper in his hand. Cards? Kiba Corps? A near silent squeal snapped Yami's attention to Yugi, who had flipped through a few of the pages before he landed on one he knew. The Dark Magician.

Beaming up at Yami, Yugi couldn't hold in his excitement. "Yami, do you know what these are?" Yugi asked lifting the pile in his hands. Yami shook his head. "It's the blue prints for the cards used in the Deal Monsters game that'll be released next year!"

"Deal Monsters?" Yami asked as he tilted he head to the side in question. His zig-gag bangs shifted against the side of his face and one threatening to fall into his line of sight. The letter had said something about cards as well, but it still didn't make sense to him.

"Yeah, its this new card game that Kiba Corps invented and have been working on for a few years now. You make a deck of cards," he lifted the pile again. "That range from monsters to spells to trap card and you try to defeat your opponent. You place the card on this board thing and it projects whatever the card is out on the battle field."

"Holographic?" Yami asked.

"Yep!" Yugi chirped then glanced down. "I was wondering why it was taking so long for Kiba Corps to finish it."

"It would seem like their having trouble coming up with the images of these cards," Yami said. "The Develop Team have challenged me to come up with some designs based off of those descriptions." He nodded at the stack of paper in Yugi's lap.

Yugi's eyes widen. "If they only wanted a few, then why did they send you all of them?"

Yami shrugged one shoulder. "To save on time? Who knows, but they seem confidant my art will be what they're looking for. And it says nothing about returning the cards I didn't pick to draw, but it does says in the letter," Yami glanced down. "That a friend of the CO told the company about me."

"Does it say who?" Yugi asked leaning forward to glance at the letter as well.

"No."

"Huh," Yugi huffed as he leaned back. He looked down at the stack of papers in his hand then up at Yami. "Will you do it?"

Yami sighed. "I don't know."

"It couldn't hurt anything to try. And if you pass, I bet they pay a lot more than where you are now," Yugi said with a grin.

"I bet they do," Yami said as he returned Yugi's grin. Setting the letter aside, he accepted the challenge as he reached for the thick stack of papers. Anything would be better than the nine bucks an hour he was getting now.

"Do you know what ones you'll draw?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head.

"How will you pick than?"

"Flip through without reading anything and just randomly select one until I have a few," Yami answered as he thumbed the stack in front of him, his bangs danced in the small breeze the pages made as they fluttered by.

"Can't I request one?" Yugi asked with hope clearly shining in his voice.

Fixing the pile, Yami nodded at the younger boy in front of him. As he handed the stack back over to Yugi, who beamed him with another smile, a idea struck Yami. "Why don't you pick all of them for me. You seem to know a lot more about this game than I do."

"Can I really?"

"Sure. Why not?" Yami replied as he shrugged a shoulder. "Pick your favorites."

"Awesome! Thanks, Yami!" Glowing with excitement, Yugi turned sideways and laid the stack in his lap as he picked up the top sheet and set it in front of himself before he started flipping through the rest. He didn't bother to look at the descriptions that went along with the names of the cards and even though he knew each one as he filtered through them, he was looking for his favorites as Yami requested.

Yami silently watched Yugi quickly scan through the thick stack, pulling a page out every now and then to set in front of himself, before continuing on. Once he reached the end he set the stack off to the side and picked up the much smaller pile. Thumbing through it quickly, Yugi counted.

"Nine," he said as he turn to look at Yami. "Is that to many?"

"No," Yami said shaking his head. "Pick one more, just to make it even."

"All right," Yugi said as he handed over his pile then returned to the large stack and flipped to the back, where he knew he saw another of his favorites, but had passed it by unsure of how many Yami wanted to work on. Finding the page a moment later, he handed it to Yami, who took it with a nod of thanks.

"Don't forget to eat, Yugi," Yami said as he started to glance over the descriptions.

"Oh, right!" he said as laughed. "Forgot all about that."

Grabbing the thick stack of paper, Yugi slid it back into the envelop it came in then set it off to the side. Standing he made his way over to the coffee table, where he sat on the couch and started to eat.

While Yugi ate, Yami glanced over the ten character sheets that went to a game he knew very little about, only what Yugi had told him. Thumbing through them, Yami found Yugi hadn't just picked all monsters, but a trap, a magic, a effect, and a spell card, according to the first lines in the descriptions. He grinned down at the papers in his hand. He should have guessed Yugi would have picked them like this, making sure he got a touch of each kind of card.

Taking one sheet of paper and placing it on his knee, Yami set the rest aside as he reached for his sketch pad with his other hand. Flipping to a new blank page, his old drawing lay unfinished and forgotten as new images started to come to mind.

_'The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense,' _Yami read silently to himself. _'A spellcaster clad in purple armor and welds a green staff.'_

Ignoring the paper, Yami concentrate on his sketch pad as his hand started to dance across the page, bring to life the Dark Magician with each stroke. He drew the magician standing, kneeling, half turned away and looking over his shoulder, close ups, full body, but Yami quickly found he didn't like this magician just standing. Kneeling did seem something a powerful wizard would do, but Yami liked the way he seemed to curl into himself as if he was waiting for his opponent to get close enough before he attacked.

Yami frowned at the page then flipped to a new one. Curled, yes, but not on the ground. Flouting, maybe and not so much curled into himself but a relax folding of his legs while his torso remains straight. His staff held out and...

Yami blinked then looked at the character sheep. It said nothing about the wizard's staff, except that it was green. Shrugging one of his shoulders, Yami went back to his drawings.

The magician's staff would face out toward those who looked at him, as if he was warning them of how dangerous he could be. Yami gave the wizard a green orb in the head of his staff and drew the back arching up to a point and curving it slightly over the orb. Then he drew another one to encase the first one, the back rising higher than the other one.

Pausing, Yami stared at the staff and had to hold in a chuckle. The head of the staff looked like gravy bowls without the handles. Maybe the magician could summon gravy from the orb and pour it on the turkey for the other monsters for Thanksgiving.

Shaking his head, he ripped the page out and set it on the manilla envelop to be sent back. He placed the character sheep with the drawing then picked up a new one.

A trap card.

_Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field,_ Yami read the description that would be placed under the image of the card, to aide the user. Then setting the page aside, he began to drew.

In the foreground a large black bird with red eyes and its wings spread out, its feet dangling, curled, but ready to stick. Yami added a few silhouettes of the bird's brethren behind him, to far off to see them clearly, but close enough to see their shapes and outlines. Then around the birds Yami added a violent wind storm raging, but he made it seem like the birds weren't effected at all by the whipping winds.

Yami liked it and tore it out to place it with the first one. That trap card was easy to draw, the creators gave a lot of description and Yami was finding it hard to believe that they were having trouble coming up with the images.

He picked up the next sheet.

A spell card.

_You can only activate this care when you have a face-up "Dark Magician" on your side of the field. Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. _

'_Another easy one,'_ Yami thought as he started to drew knives. Fat, skinny, butcher knives, he drew eleven of them, even though the character sheep said there was a lot more, like thousands. The background he made black with a purple cloud rippling though.

Placing both sheets aside, Yami grabbed another.

A effect card.

_The monster attacking this creature is returned to its owner's hand. Any damage resulting from the attack is calculated normally. _

Yami frowned at the sheet before setting it aside. This one would not be easy, but he started to draw what came to his mind. The description talked about a wall, so Yami drew every wall he could think of. Stone, brick, wood, concrete, glass, bodies linked by the arms, skin, trees planted so close together their branches over lapped each others, a wall of flames. He drew everything.

Just as quickly as he drew them, Yami crossed out the ones that he didn't think fit. He paused when he came to 'skin' and an image started to form. Quickly turning the page in his sketch pad, Yami sketched out the image. A wall of skin, but not its normal color, but a mixture of dark maroon and pale. Stretched and wrinkled, holding both the aged, but also young look. Yami added bone support poles that the wall was attached to and a curved section at the bottom.

In the middle he added a face, like the description said. He etched a few with the face in the wall and could be missed if no one was looking hard enough. Then he did a few more with the face coming farther and farther out of the wall. He gave the face hair, which he blended into the wall, no matter how much the face stuck out. For details sake, he added a vain on the left check (when looking down at it) of the face from the flesh wall, connecting the two farther and making it seem like it wasn't two beings, but one made up of two different characteristics.

Ripping that drew from his book, he glanced it over once more before picking up the character sheet and placing both of them with the others.

Yami picked up the last six pages of the cards and flipped through them. Monster, effect, trap, and spell, he had already drew and didn't want to repeat them until he had gone through them all at lease once. Which means the magic card was next.

_Select and control 1 opposing monster (regardless of position) on the field until the end of your turn._

Opposing.

Opposite.

Good versus evil.

Light against dark.

Angels facing off against devils.

Pros and cons.

Yami started to draw. An angel with devils winds, a hell spawn with angel winds, a...

A human with one angel wing and one devil wing, hands crossed and placed over their heart.

Yami smiled at the image then quickly scanned over the description again before attacking the drawing with details.

It was at this point in time, when Yugi enter the living room once again. He smiled at Yami's bent figure and had to silently question how the Egyptian could stay like that for so long. Shaking his head, Yugi made his way over.

"Yami," he called softly so not to scare the older boy.

Yami paused then blinked as he looked up, his eyes landed on Yugi as his eyebrows bunched in confusion.

"Its dinner time," he answered then giggled at Yami's widen eye look as his gaze snapped to the clock then the window beside him. The older boy never noticed the fading light or the soft warm glow of the lamp that sat on the end table a few feet from him. "Come on, your drawings can wait."

Yami nodded and with the help from Yugi picked up the character sheets, the rejected ones, the completed, the not even touched ones and his sketch pad. They set the mess down in the coffee table and both made they're way to the kitchen, which was giving off the yummiest smells either boy had ever been gifted to sniff and the soft clicks on plates being stacked.

"Hows the drawing coming, Yami?" Sugoroku asked when he noticed their entrance.

"Good," Yami answered as he took the plates that were handed to him and went to the table. "I have five done already."

"Really?' Yugi gasped happily. "Can I see them after dinner?"

Yami smirked. "Nope. You'll have to wait until the game comes out."

"Yami! Come on! Just a peek?"

"Nope, you already got to see the character sheets. Why should you get to see what I've come up with?"

"Because you love me. Please, Yami!!" Yugi pleaded as he laced his fingers together and held them level with his chin. "Please?"

Gently grabbing Yugi's folded hands, Yami pulled them down, away from his face. "We don't even know if they'll like what I've come up with."

"I know, but it'd be fun to see the end result and find how much they kept from your drawings."

Yami sighed.

"Please?"

"Find," Yami sighed again. "But, you can't tell anyone," he added quickly as he watched Yugi's face light up with excitement and his eyes twinkled with joy. "No a soul, Yugi."

"Yaaay!" the boy cried as he jumped up and down before hugging Yami. "I promise! No one! Yay, I get to see them!"

"All right boys, it time to eat," Sugoroku said as the old man sat and the boys joined him.

Dinner passed by with idle chatter on how their days were and the clinking of the utensils against their plates. Close to the end of dinner, when it was Yami's turn to share, he told them that paint exploded on him again causing Sugoroku and Yugi to burst out laughing and pink dust to settle over the Egyptian's tanned checks.

"Covered?" Yugi gasped in between breathes.

Yami nodded, his blush darkening. "From head to toe."

"Are your clothes soaking?" Sugoroku asked as he claimed himself down.

"Yeah," Yami sighed as he picked up his plate and brought it to the kitchen. Returning to the table he helped the other two clean up. "I put them in the moment I got home."

Sugoroku nodded as he put the plates in his hands on the counter. "You boys can just put the leftover food up here, I'll put it away. Everything else can be put in the sink," he said.

"All right, Grampa," Yugi said as he unloaded his arms onto the counter as Yami placed the empty plates in the sink.

With the table cleared and washed, the two boys where able to return to the living room and once there Yugi's excitement returned.

"Can I see them now?" he asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Nope," Yami answered with a slow shake of his head and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? But you said..."

"I know what I said, but then you laughed at my embarrassment. So, nope, I take it back. You can't see them," he said as he made his way over to his draws, completed and soon to be, picked them up and returned to the spot he had occupied before dinner. He sat cross legged and flipped the draws so Yugi, who was trying to get a peek at them by inching forward, could only see their blank backs.

"Aw, come on, Yami!" Yugi whine as he laced his fingers again. "Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Nope."

"Pretty ple--"

"Yugi," Yami said cutting the other boy off. "Enough. You can see them when I'm done with the last five Cards."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yaaay!" Yugi cried as he jumped around the room.

Yami grinned at Yugi's actions before he turned the pile in his hands over and weeded through the sheets of paper. Take the five character sheets and their draws, Yami flipped them over again so the images laid face down. Pick up the last five sheets, he flipped through them, before taking the top one and opening his sketch pad. Glancing over the description of the monster card, Yami got the work.

_A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific defense backed by mystical powers. _

The monster was a female elf with blue skin and blonde hair, the sheet added. Yami tilted his head at the line before shrugging. If they wanted their elf blue, she'll have blue skin. Her eyes should be closed and her hands locked together, her fingers interlaced...

oOo

Yami's thoughts over ran his senses and it wasn't until the stitch in the middle of his shoulder blades got painful enough to pull his from his last drawing and rub the spot of pain. He frowned as he glanced around and noticed that no one was about. Turning his gaze up at the clock, Yami almost chocked on his gasp as he read the time.

12:18

He had been drawing for five hours straight. Blinking in surprised, Yami glanced down at the drawings he completed and comparing them to the first five, he found the first batch had been easy. Not much details where needed, according to the details on the character sheets, but the second batch. It was nothing _but_ details. Shades, color, clothing, eyes, hair, positions, backgrounds, armor, weapons, everything, but Yami greatly enjoyed the challenged.

With a yawn and a rotation of his right shoulder, Yami piled everything together to be sorted, colored and mailed tomorrow, when the sun was shinning and he could see clearly without watery eyes from yawning.

Yes, tomorrow. He'd get Yugi to help him sort everything and the younger boy could finally get to look over his draws. He also needed to add color to his draws before he mailed them off. Just thinking about Yugi's excitement made Yami smirk. The littlest things could please that boy and he would act like you gave him the world.

It warmed his heart each time Yugi would shine that thousand watt smile at him. It made him feel important, loved, and cherished.

Placing the pile on the coffee table, Yami slowly made his way up stairs to Sugoroku's old office that was turned into a bedroom for him. Carefully picking his way down the hallway, Yami stepped around the sports that squeaked whenever it was stepped on it. He paused at Yugi's door and peeked inside. They boy laid on his side facing the door and a peaceful smile adored his face. Smirking to himself, Yami moved on.

Flopping down on his bed, Yami sighed then grinned. He finished all his drawings in one day and he was sure he had longer than that to complete them. A week maybe, but maybe it'll show he was determined enough and they would like his drawings, even though they were rushed. Yugi had always said that no matter how quick he drew something, it still came out perfect and he hoped the develop Team at the Kiba Corps liked his draws enough to give him the deal.

If he got it, then he could help Sugoroku with some of the bills. He knew it must be hard on the old man to care for two growing boys and that money was tight at times. Yami sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to rest his feet on the floor. Pulling his shirt off and tossing it in a corner, he glanced out the window into the inky blackness beyond the glass. He didn't want to be a burden to his surrogate family, he had enough of that in his past. No, he wanted to be helpful and take care of them as much as they did for him.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Yami's eyes slid over to his clock.

12:32

Such thoughts could be left for another day for now he needed to go to sleep. Pulling back the covers, Yami collapse back against his bed then wiggled under the covers as he pulled them up over himself. After getting comfortable, he yawned then relaxed and the Dream King snatched him up and placed him on a boat that would take him down the Dream River until the sun rose again.

oOo

"Yami! Yami! Its here!" Yugi's voice rang out fallowed by the sound of the door slamming shut.

Glancing up from his drawing, Yami watch Yugi run into the living room with a white rectangle envelope in his right hand. Jumping up onto the couch, Yugi let his legs fold and drop down beside Yami.

"Whats here?"

"This! Its from Kiba Corps!" Yugi said as he pushed the envelope into the Egyptian's hand.

Yami's eyes widen in surprise and he stared at the letter in his hands, not believing it was already here and afraid of what it said. He had sent his draws three days ago and a reply was already here. He mentally shrugged. If they had money then it really shouldn't be surprising, they must have overnight it or delivered it themselves.

"Yami!"

Yami flinched and snapped his attention to the boy at his side. "What?"

"Open it!"

Yami blinked. "Oh, right." Flipping the envelope over and breaking the seal, Yami pulled out the letter, unrolled it and started to read.

Yugi watched Yami's face for any signs of what the letter said, but the only thing that changed on the older boy's face was his eyes, they kept getting bigger and bigger. Yugi took this as good news and as his excitement grew, he started to bounce.

"Yami?"

"I got it. They like what I came up with. I have to go in tomorrow to discus the details of my contract," Yami said softly, still not believing the contents of the letter.

Yugi's excitement overflowed and he squealed before launching himself at the dumbfounded and flabbergasted Egyptian.

"Whats all the noise about?" Sugoroku asked as he made his way into the living room. The sight that greeted him made him chuckled. "Good news?" he asked, spying the envelope and letter in Yami's hands.

"Yeah," Yami uttered.

"They accepted his art!" Yugi cried, turning his head so he could see his grandfather, but didn't let the other boy go. "He got the job!"

"Well that is exciting news, indeed. When do you have to meet with them?" Sugoroku asked as he lowered himself into a near by chair.

"Tomorrow, at noon."

"Don't you have to work tomorrow at nine? What will you do?"

"The letter says they've already contacted my current work place and informed them that I'm quitting."

"Hm, a bit pushy."

"They've had trouble with the art," Yugi said as he loosen his hold on Yami. "I'm not surprised they're being pushy. They don't want to lose the artist now that they found one that they greatly like."

Yami idly nodded. "I'll still go in at nine and work for a few hours. At the end of my shift I'll clean out my locker and hand over my key card and name tag."

Sugoroku nodded in agreement. "As long as you handle it correctly."

"I will. It'd be rude not to."

"Well," Sugoroku said as he stood and smiled at the bombshell boy. "Congratulation, Yami. I think we need to celebrate tonight."

"Yaaay!" Yugi agreed.

Tapping his chin, Sugoroku pondered for a moment, "Yugi, go call some friends and invite them over for dinner tonight. While you do that, I'm going to go shopping and pick some stuff up for dinner."

Blinking, Yami looked up at Sugoroku, who was smiling at him. "Thank you, Sugoroku."

The old man's smile grew. "Your welcome, Yami." Then he turned and headed for the door.

Yugi turned his bright shining eyes back to Yami and grinned at him. Yugi watch as slowly grin bloom into a smile and the spark on excitement flared to life in the older boy's eyes. Reaching over again, Yugi hugged Yami and the younger boy felt arms wrap around him in return.

"Congratulations, Yami."

"Thank you, Yugi."

Pulling back, Yugi's smile flipped to a grin as he wiggled out of Yami's hold and bounded off for the phone, to call their friends, but paused in the doorway. Turning back to face Yami, Yugi smiled warmly at him.

"I knew you could do it."

Yami grinned. "Did you?"

"Yep!"

"What made you so sure?" Yami asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have to have faith," Yugi giggled. "And a little hope doesn't hurt either."

"Well, thank you for believing in me."

"Your welcome, Yami. Someone had to keep you from your dark thoughts and keep them bright," Yugi said as he turned and headed off for the phone.

Yami smiled to himself. "Bright, huh?" he asked softly to the silence of the room. Glancing down at the letter and reading it once more, Yami had to agree. Leave it to Yugi to continue to be he ray of light, even when he didn't think he needed Yugi's help any more.

Looking back up at the spot Yugi had stood, Yami whispered, "Thank you, Aibou."

…....................................................................................................................................................................

So, how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it! 3 And I hope it makes up for the poor ending. (I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!! )

Also, did you guess what the challenge is? No? Alright, here it is.

Can you tell me what the cards are that Yami drew? The trap, spell, effect, magic and monster card?

Good luck! Though, if you ask me I made it easy for ya, lol, but oh well!


End file.
